The Doctor's Worst Nightmare
by Pixie611
Summary: The Doctor has been having bad dreams about some where he recognises. He thinks he seen the loction, but not the dream. Prehaps a telepathic force from the TARDIS to his mind will help him find the answers he seeks. But will the answers be all he wants?
1. The nightmare of the Time lord

**Disclaimer: I don't own and of doctor who, I only own this storyline. **

**This is my first story I think it came out o.k. You decide for me! plzzz**

**Oh and R&R plz**

**I've had this story whirling round my head for a while now so I decided to put it up. Enjoy!**

***

He woke up again with the same dream, the same creature hiding in the shadows of a place he'd been long ago ringing through his mind.

***

"You 'rite?" Martha asked the next morning, "You look terrible."

"My friends do like to compliment me in the mornings, don't they?" The doctor chuckled.

"So what is it then? Our last adventure too much for the Great Timelord?" she teased him, beginning to tickle his ribs where she knew it would make him laugh. But not today!

He waved her hand way, "It was just a bad dream. That's all, so just drop it!"

***

For the rest of that morning Martha kept her distance from the doctor, but by the afternoon everything was back to normal and The Doctor was his same old joking self. He even offered to take Martha to Keyadasus, the swankiest plant in the Soferaxe system. Which was were they were drifting towards in the TARDIS at that very moment.

Once they'd arrived he took her to many different places; a huge clothes shop with many dinner gowns, and then a large expensive restaurant where they found food from every galaxy - Martha ordered a big portion of chips of which she intended to share with The Doctor, but he was still trying to figure out where the dream he had had was. He knew that he'd been there before but he couldn't work out where it was. _That's what-_

"Doctor…Doctor, are you even listening to me? I was thinking we should, maybe, go to the graves of Gallifrey and visit your long lost relatives?"

She looked at him watching the sad smile crept upon his face. And then…

"That's it! Martha Jones, you're a genius!!"

***

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll put the next chappie up soon, 'k!**

**And don't forget – Read and Review!**

…**or Favourite…or Alert…I'm, not really picky! :-D**


	2. Emotions

Chapter 2

*

They had finished their meal and were now crashing side ways inside the TARDIS.

"How far exactly is this grave yard?" Martha asked wishing she hadn't said any thing when they were back in the restaurant.

"2098 billion light-years away Ms Jones, 2098 billion. It's been a long time since I was there, it might have changed. I could visit my mum, my dad, everyone I lost; it'll be like I'm home again," his voice broke as he said the last bit. "Why did they leave me while I survived? I have to live with all the guilt. The last survivor of the Great War! Fighting on, knowing that I'm the only time-lord left in existence! Do you know what it feels for me, Martha? You've got a whole planet brimming with humans and what have I got?"

Martha rushed to his side and instantly regretted it as the doctor yelled, "NOTHING!" Before sobbing on Martha's shoulder.

"Its all right doctor I'm here don't cry."

After a couple of sniffs the Doctor stopped crying and gave Martha a grateful look,

"Thanks Martha I don't know what I would have done with out you," Suddenly and quite alarmingly he stood up straight and tall and said, "Right so where were we going? Oh yes, the shining planet of the Graveyards of the Timelord's."

"Doctor are y-you o.k.?" she asked nervously just in case he started crying or shouting again,

"'Corse why wouldn't I be? Some times Martha Jones you aren 'alf mad!" This kind of mood scared quite a bit.

**A/N: I've got writers block so I can't think of what to write. Hope you liked it.**


	3. The Graveyard

*

Landing on flat ground, The Doctor's happy face fell in to a grimace as he lightly took Martha's hand, thinking about the dream and how he could hear like a whispering, the same he got when something was drawing him in like a telepathic force telling him to come, that's what he could feel right and hear now the whispering and the hairs on the back of his neck were tingling like there was something here that they couldn't see some sort of field.

But as they stepped through the TARDIS doors all thoughts were driven out of his mind, Martha's too, by there dazzle of the plant they had just stepped on to. There were tall marble boars positioned so they looked like they were going to jump out at passers by. The graves were made of white marble and the gates were rusted shut, but that didn't stop The Doctor, he whipped out his _Sonic Screwdriver _aimed it at the gate and it sprung open,

"No one has been here in millions of years," He then after seeing the confused look on Martha's face he added, "It can only be accessed by time lords and people with them, like you for instance. And seeing as I'm the only time lord left in existence it a bit obvious that I haven't been here in years"

They continued to walk towards an old looking building where the doctor informed Martha was the church that had an eerie silence held over it.


	4. Royal blood, the fall of civalisations

*

When they entered the church The Doctor said,

"When there was a Gallifrey, my family were the royalty of the planet every one looked up to them. Civilisations could rise and fall with a point of their fingers. I watched them crush the Daleks and make deals with the Raxacoricofallapatorian, they could be fair but then they could suddenly be full of rage. It took me, a lonely 90 year old to calm them down I was the youngest and the wisest but when the war started I became the silly peace person trying to stop war so I ran, ran from the war and the hurt but it made me angry, inside I kept it all in and on my 9th regeneration it all came out and I became a horrible crazy person. Rose helped me." He added after that, "Any way they were buried here. The whole family, this is the closet I can get to them."

"Come on, you go any flowers?" Martha said trying to take The Doctors mind off his family,

"Nah we don't bring flowers here you dumbo we bring old Sonics, they're more traditional."

They walked up to a grand looking grave and The Doctor planted an old burned out Sonic Screwdriver in the mouldy, soily floor. When he stood up Martha saw that he was crying, she stepped towards him and took him in her arms, he gripped her tight and started to howl. It took him 20 minutes to calm down, then Martha guided him back to the TARDIS.

**A/N Sorry for the bad writing. I've been stuck for what to write for ages and the next chapter wont be much better, I just can't think!!!!!!!!!**


	5. A dream of importance

*

Back on the TARDIS, Martha kept a watchful eye on The Doctor; she didn't want him crying again,

"So what was your hissy fit about earlier?" Martha asked him,

"Just a nightmare." He replied,

"What was the nightmare all about?" Martha asked,

"Some thing was calling out in the shadows of somewhere so close, yet so far from us. I feel like I've been there before, like I lived there but I can't remember it." He told her,

"So you were in a grump because you couldn't work some thing out! Godddd I could kill you!" Martha said, and then she started elbowing him until he started tickling her stomach.

"The TARDIS is linked in to my mind. What ever she 'thinks' I can hear what ever wrong with her I know." The Doctor then said randomly,

Martha then walked to the opposite side of the TARDIS console and started fiddling with all the knobs and switches and leavers and pumps,

"What am I doing then oh great reader of the TARDIS" Martha joked.

*

Some time The Doctor Would just land some where and dwell on thing that troubled him and at the moment the dream was still on his mind, so he sat and thought of the dream, trying to recall the littlest features. The whole of the background was red and there were black silhouettes of thin hills and there was some thing there moving ever so slightly, like it was wincing or hurt? The Doctor just wished he could see the place, visit or some thing. The thought had barely crossed his mind when he was flung from his seat to the floor as the TARDIS took off. The Doctor looked around Martha was in her room and he was alone on the console floor know one else was with him. The he remembered the wish he had made and the telepathic power of the TARDIS in his mind. He must be going to the location of his dream!

"What's happening Doctor?" Martha had just been flung from her room. Something clicked in The Doctors mind,

"Where going to the high court planet of Xtenna, a planet near Gallifrey it was their court and some of it was the colossal palace of my family, the rest is just wasteland and crumbled hills.

**A/N Sorry it was kinda rubbish but is was a important chapter says a lot. Plz R&R**!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
